


Le armi non sanguinano

by exaustedpidgeon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaustedpidgeon/pseuds/exaustedpidgeon
Summary: Il Soldato d'Inverno e Bucky non sono più la stessa persona: Bucky l'ha seppellito sotto metri e metri di neve, l'ha seppellito con la sedia, con tutti gli spettri che infestano il suo passato. E va bene così, alla fine.





	Le armi non sanguinano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Beel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Beel/gifts).

Il Soldato d'Inverno odora di morte. James Buchanan Barnes, invece — il ragazzo che porta il nome del presidente, nome che odia così tanto da preferire ogni nomignolo, lui odora di pesce, di sale, sudore e Marlboro. Lo prendono in giro: dicono che è fumo da donne, ma a lui non interessa. A lui va bene così.

Il Soldato d'Inverno ha l'odore pungente ed acre delle stanze chiuse — è l'odore della paura, del terrore, lo stesso odore della sua pelle quando le scariche elettriche gli bruciano il viso. James Barnes, invece — il sergente, lui ha l'odore fastidioso del fango e dell'urina, del sangue incrostato nei capelli, odora dell'alcol che si butta in gola per cercare di ignorare, almeno per qualche ora, il freddo della foresta. Il sergente odora di morte: ma è morte giustificata. Odora di guerra, James Barnes.

Non si va in guerra per le pedine.

Il Soldato d'Inverno, infatti, le pedine le uccide. Lui stesso però è un pezzo di una grande scacchiera, è il pedone, per essere precisi: piccoli movimenti, sempre uguali. Si può andare avanti. Non si può tornare indietro. Non si torna mai indietro. Il pedone recupera in numero, sostiene la partita, difende re. Controlla il territorio. Agisce. Attacca.

Bucky Barnes, invece — Bucky Barnes è un pedone rotto finito per caso in un enorme sistema di scacchiere. Metà bianco, metà nero, forse sporco o bruciato: non si sa. Nessuno lo sa, nemmeno lui stesso. Lui vive, se quello che fa si può chiamare vivere. E scrive. Si muove: avanti, avanti, poi si volta, ma quel passato non lo vede bene. Non è chiaro ai suoi occhi. Li strizza ma la nebbia è più fitta, gli confonde la vista, lo rende cieco. Non si può tornare indietro. Non si torna mai indietro.

Il Soldato d'Inverno nasconde il viso sotto la maschera. Non può mostrare sentimenti. Non può gridare di dolore. Non può dire _basta._ Se si fa male, se soffre, non puoi saperlo, non importa; ha la maschera. Non lo sai. Non ti interessa. Bucky Barnes, invece, si nasconde sotto un sacco a pelo in uno squallido monolocale di Bucarest, e adesso i guanti sono la sua maschera, perché quel braccio non deve vederlo nessuno, perché il sangue non si toglie dalle mani. Il sangue non si toglie mai dalle mani.

La guerra era solo un altro pretesto per farsi macchiare di altre colpe. E Dio non ha posto per lui in Paradiso.

Il Soldato d'Inverno quando arriva, fa paura. Quando cammina, è come un fantasma, nonostante sembri così pesante, ed è freddo e pallido come la neve — Bucky Barnes, invece, ha lo sguardo spaventato di un cane in gabbia, mentre la cinghia sbatte violentemente contro la sua pelle e lo riempie di segni lividi, lo fa sanguinare. Il sangue, forse, è l'unica cosa che lo fa sentire ancora vivo. Che gli ricorda che è umano. 

Perché le armi non sanguinano.

Le armi non piangono. E le armi non amano nemmeno, è quello che Bucky — solo Bucky, nient'altro — si ripete ogni volta che posa baci leggeri sulla pelle alabastrina del suo Steve, un bacio per ogni neo, per ogni lentiggine, e il fantasma di qualche cicatrice d'un secolo fa. Qualche taglio, leggermente più chiaro sulla sua pelle, gli salta all'occhio e con quelli l'eco di un ricordo — il suo ginocchio sbucciato a Coney Island, l'acqua del mare, un paio di baci dati al buio. 

Il Soldato d'Inverno e Bucky non sono più la stessa persona: Bucky l'ha seppellito sotto metri e metri di neve, l'ha seppellito con la sedia, con tutti gli spettri che infestano il suo passato. E va bene così, alla fine. 

Le armi non amano, ma Bucky non è un'arma: è Bucky. Solo Bucky. Non ha ranghi sulle spalle, non ha azioni da portare come macigni sulla schiena, non ha più niente se non le guance rosee di Steve sotto le sue labbra, e i suoi dolci suoni d'amore. 

La guerra non è altro che un ricordo lontano mentre si mischiano sotto le lenzuola come un'unico corpo, e forse, adesso, è meglio così.

**Author's Note:**

> non so cosa sia, l'ho scritto alle cinque e mezza del mattino, faccio schifo


End file.
